The present invention relates generally to power supplies and integrated power supply docking stations and platforms. In particular, the present invention relates to integrated power supplies and platforms forming a single physical platform with integrated power electronics.
In the early 1990""s a new family of VHF-FM combat net radios was adopted by the American military; known as Single Channel Ground and Airborne Radio System, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cSINCGARS.xe2x80x9d SINCGARS radios were designed to provide the primary means of communications and control for infantry and armored vehicles, and artillery units, all in coordination with naval and air support, and are designed on a modular basis to achieve maximum commonality among the various ground airborne system configurations of the armed forces. The SINCGARS radios have the capability to transmit and receive voice, as well as, tactical data and are consistent with NATO interoperability requirements. SINCGARS systems operate on any of 2320 channels between 30 and 88 megahertz and are designed to survive in a nuclear environment. Communication security (xe2x80x9cCOMSECxe2x80x9d) for SINCGARS are provided by use of the VISON encryption device and are operable in hostile environments for the use of electronic counter measures (xe2x80x9cECCMxe2x80x9d). SINCGARS achieve significant reductions in physical space and power supply requirements over the prior versions of standard man pack and vehicular radios.
SINCGARS provide commanders with a highly reliable, secure, easily maintained combat net radios that have both voice and data handling capabilities in support of command and control operations. Together with internet controller capabilities, and communications links to other airborne defense communication centers (e.g. Hawkeye airborne communication centers) multi-task force inter-operability is achieved.
Communications and especially radio communications is the lifeline of the U.S. military forces. SINCGARS radios and their associated equipment are employed to accomplish various communication requirements during unit mission operations and, typically, require man pack or vehicular mounts for mobile utilization. The primary radios utilized by the Armed Forces are receiver transmitter versions RT-1523 through RT-1523E, but other physical configurations exist in the full range of SINCGARS radio models, such as: ground ICOM radios using receiver-transmitter (xe2x80x9cRTxe2x80x9d) RT-1523, RT-1523A, RT-1523B, RT-1523C, RT-1523D, and RT-1523E; receiver-transmitter RT-1523 series AN/VRC-87A/D/F through AN/VRC-92A/D/F and AN/PRC-119 SINCGARS, SINCGARS ASIP.
In a typical peacetime situation, a SINCGARS radio operator will obtain required communications gear from a communications or supply depot. A man pack outfit will usually include a main power battery in addition to the SINCGARS radio components. Vehicular SINCGARS radio outfits may also include a dismount radio, including a main power battery, to enable dismounting and removal of the SINCGARS radio from the vehicle.
Both man pack and dismount configurations require batteries for the main power source and for digital memory retention within the radio itself. Actual battery life varies depending upon storage history, operational environment, communications demand, and functional selections within a radio""s features. However, typical battery life is between 11 and 33 hours on a single battery charge, depending upon use load.
The SINCGARS RT-1523 series of radios are designed for the non-technical operator and for ease of operation for functioning in a hyperactive tactical environment. Once a radio had been put into operation and its operator has entered the communications net, there are few requirements for the operator to perform. Nominal input power requirement for a SINCGARS radios are 11-16 volts direct current, which are supplied by rechargeable on-board batteries. A competent communications operator must obviously monitor the battery status of each radio under his or her care and keep the units sufficiently charged for each intended mission so that a radio will not become inoperative during a critical stage of a mission.
However, recharging of SINCGAR""S radio batteries can be inconvenient and even unavailable in some mission applications. Interestingly, the SINCGARS radio is designed such that fairly specialized recharging units are required to recharge their internal batteries. Many mission applications utilizing SINCGARS radios, including training, are well within local proximity of standard 110/220 Volt AC electrical outlets. However, a standard AC electrical outlet is useless to SINCGARS radio without additional specialized recharging equipment, which is fairly bulky. A SINCGARS radio""s inability to utilize standard 110/220 Volt AC outlets limits its usefulness, especially in training missions, and can hamper the success of a mission when power duration of internal batteries are stretched and recharging units are not readily available.
Therefore, what is needed is a lightweight, versatile, and inexpensive docking platform for SINCGARS radios that will allow for powering of a SINCGARS radio while utilizing a standard 110/220 Volt AC outlet.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a relatively inexpensive docking platform for SINCGARS radios that will allow for powering of a SINCGARS radio via connection to a standard 110/220 Volt AC outlet.
In summary, the invention consists of a substantially flat-based portion including a taller rear portion extending upward from the rear of the primary base portion and being formed integrally therefrom. Dual connectors extend forward from the front surface of the rear portion and are adapted for connecting with recessed male connectors found on the rear of a SINCGARS radio. Internal electronics within a unit converts standard 110/220 Volt AC current into +12 Volts DC source, which is standard for SINCGARS radios. The internal electronics provide separate conversion power supplies for both connectors to allow for two SINCGARS radios to be powered simultaneously. The invention also includes switches for controlling the powering of any installed SINCGARS radio as well as low friction runners and retention latches on the front of the unit to allow for secure retention of the SINCGARS radio on the invention while recharging and powering.
Other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following description as well as a study of the appended drawings.